Utilizador:Lele Mj
LELE MJ • DISCUSSÃO • MESA DE TRABALHO • USERBOXES • AVISO VANDALOS • CSS • TUTORIAL CSS 225px Jagged &''' '''Jaina }} Sou uma GRANDE fã de Star Wars, a prova viva de que não é só pra garotos! Sou fã em especial de Jaina Solo (foto ao lado) e espero conseguir completar a página dela nesse semestre. Eu tenho trabalhado principalmente traduzindo as páginas de lá pra cá. Por favor me contatem antes de editar as páginas em que eu estou trabalhando. Lembro que quando chegei aqui na wiki, estávamos tentando o artigo 2000. Já conseguimos, mas acho que a maior realizacão foi a qualidade dos artigos ter aumentado muito. Temos um layout que é usado em quase todos os artigos e que todos os usuários respeitam. O vandalismo diminuiu drásticamente. Tudo isso é uma base essencial para um boa wiki. VEJAM A MINHA SUBPÁGINA SOBRE USERBOXES E CORES DA WIKI Obrigado por lerem e não se esqueça de contribuir para esta wiki! Que a Força esteja com você! Minha Coleção Avaliações de Star Wars Trilogia Dark Nest Embora eu só tenha lido o primeiro, The Joiner King, tenho uma impressão bem firme dessa série. Eu entendo que eles precisavam preparar o leitor para a queda de Jacen para o lado negro, acho que eles exageraram um pouco: *Primeiro, quem teve essa maldita idéia de os sobreviventes de Mykir virarem Joiners e não perceberem isso? Na verdade, a Jaina percebe. Mas ela não se importa. Qual é, eles são Jedis, eles sabem que para evitar uma guerra, eles tem que enxergar a situação dos dois lados. Mas nãaao, eles ficam tipo "tem um velho amigo nosso deformado sendo controlado por insetos. Vamos deixar que eles controlem a gente também, assim evitamos uma guerra"! *Potentium. Quem foi o imbecil que fez com que toda a Nova Ordem Jedi aceitasse essa teoria? Fala sério, aquela porcaria foi criada por aprendizes da Velha Ordem que tinham sido expulsos por simpatizarem com o lado negro! E o Luke aceita! Essa teoria simplismente diz: "Não importa você usar o lado negro se suas intenções são boas, a Força é algo maior do que isso!" Ah, então todos aqueles inocentes que o Jacen matou no lado negro não importam porque ele queria o bem maior para a galáxia? A guerra desnecesária e sangrenta que ele criou está beleza, porque foi para levar paz à galáxia atavés de um ditadura, de um novo império? Ah, conta outra. *Ben Skywalker. Tudo bem, ele só tem oito anos, está se retirando da Força por causa do trauma emocional da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, mas por favor matem ele logo. (Claro que não vão fazer isso, afinal, tirando o Luke, ele é o último Skywalker) Apesar disso, parece ser uma boa série. Merece ser lida, se você não é como eu, que tem uma obssessão por Jaina Solo. Importante lição sobre a Força e o lado negro, ergue uma questão que só é respondida em Abyss. Legacy of the Force Só falta Revelation para eu completar a série. No geral, é uma ótima série mas, como todas as séries, tem seus pontos fracos: *Muito pouco da Jaina nos primeiros cinco livros, exceto Tempest. Tipo, é o irmão gêmeo dela indo para o lado negro, esses livros mostram Deus e o mundo se preocupando com isso e nada dela? *Karen Traviss. Quem foi o imbecil que contratou ela para escrever três livros na série? Ela colocou Mandalorianos em todos os livros dela e com a exeção de Revelation, eles não tinham nada a ver com a história. Me desculpe, Sra. Traviss, mas no livro em que Mara Jade Skywalker é assassinada pelo seu recém-caído sobrinho, eu não quero ler sobre Boba Fett procurando por sua esposa. Você podia ter usado as muitas páginas que você gastou com essa coisa para colocar a Jaina, o Han e a Leia na história. Que bom que ela não vai escrever nenhum livro em Fate of the Jedi. *Eu entendo que Lumiya queria se sacrificar depois de Jacen ficar pronto como um Sith. Mais aquilo foi ridículo. Cara, luta! Vai indo, ajuda o Jacen! Morre, mais pelo menos tenta levar uns Jedi com você! Finge que se cansou de ficar escondida e que decidiu sair matando geral! Faz mais sentido do que atrair o Luke, lutar com ele, perder de propósito e morrer numa cena sem sentido algum! Os lados bons são ainda mais numerosos: *Amei como eles fizeram a queda do Jacen. Quero dizer, a maneira como ela foi escrita foi perfeita: ele passou de um carinha legal e preocupado para um assassino maníaco e paranóico, um tirano sem escrúpulos sem que o leitor sentisse um baque muito grande. É claro que quando comparamos o primeiro e o oitavo livro, sentimos uma baita diferença nele, mas enquanto lemos a série, nem tanto. *Invincible foi um livro incrível. Os dois duelos Jaina x Jacen foram impressionantes e toda a ação antes e entre eles foi perfeita. Um livro bem-balanceado, absolutamente não concordo quando dizem que Troy Denning é um péssimo escritor porque, se ele fosse, não poderia escrever uma maravilha dessas. *Muito mais duelos do que as séries anteriores, e são muito bem escritos. *Teve um bom balanceamento entre romance, ação e filosofia em quase todos os livros. Páginas que criei Sem falar das muitas imagens, categorias e predefinições. Eu nem sempre crio páginas para traduzí-las por completo. As vezes é só pra tirar links vermelhos das páginas. Pode ser até que eu termine todas as que eu criei, mas isso é improvável. Também sou fã de pegar páginas minúsculas já existentes e traduzí-las por completo. Páginas em que eu estou trabalhando Jaina Solo Darth Caedus Jagged Fel Nova Ordem Jedi Projeto do Momento Consertar aspectos técnicos da wiki Páginas em que vou trabalhar Missão de Myrkr Allana Solo Favoritos Personagem Jedi #Jaina Solo - Total. #Anakin Solo #Satele Shan #Saba Sebatyne #Kit Fisto Sith #Darth Sion #Darth Maul #Darth Zannah #Darth Malak #Darth Nihilus Other #Jagged Fel -Nome terrível, personagem incrível. #Mirta Gev #Padmé Amidala #Jarael #Gunn Yage Mercadorias Livros #Invincible #Abyss #Inferno #Ylesia #Omen Games #''The Force Unleashed (Wii)'' #''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Onde me encontrar *Aqui. *No twitter Wikis onde eu estou *Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki * Wookieepedia * Brilhante Victória Wiki * Wiki Zelda, a Zelda Wiki em português *Eragon Roleplay Wiki Categoria:Administradores do Star Wars Wiki